SCB: O Evangelho segundo Mateus
Neste artigo constam as supostas contradições do Evangelho segundo Mateus de acordo com o site cético A Bíblia do Cético Comentada bem como suas respectivas avaliações. Genealogia de Jesus (Mateus x Lucas) desde Davi. Argumento O argumento levantado é que Jesus possui duas genealogias diferentes, o que é logicamente inconsistente: * Davi, Salomão, Roboão, Abias, Asa, Josafá, Jorão, Uzias, Jotão, Acaz, Ezequias, Manassés, Amom, Josias, Jeconias, Salatiel, Zorobabel, Abiúde, Eliaquim, Azor, Sadoque, Aquim, Eliúde, Eleazar, Matã, Jacó, José, Jesus. |Mt|1|6|16}} * Davi, Natã, Matatá, Mená, Meleá, Eliaquim, Jonã, José, Judá, Simeão, Levi, Matate, Jorim, Eliézer, Josué, Er, Elmadã, Cosã, Adi, Melqui, Neri, Salatiel, Zorobabel, Resa, Joanã, Jodá, José, Semei, Matatias, Maate, Nagai, Esli, Naum, Amós, Matatias, José, Janai, Melqui, Levi, Matate, Eli, José, Jesus. |Lc|3|23|31}} Avaliação Na prática, possuir duas genealogias é totalmente lógico (uma pela mãe e outra pelo pai) e, no caso de Jesus, vale ainda lembrar que Ele possuia 3''' genealogias: mãe, pai adotivo (José) e pai real (Deus Pai). O erro consiste na falta de conhecimentos teológicos. É bem sabido, no mundo cristão (ao qual os acusadores de tais supostas contradições desconhece), que a genealogia contida no livro de Mateus é a por parte de pai adotivo, José, e a de Lucas a genealogia por parte de mãe, Maria. Complementos Como complemento teológico, segue-se as notas de rodapé de uma The Ryrie Study Bible, primeiramente sobre a genealogia de Mateus e, em seguida, a de Lucas: Quem era o pai de José? Argumento O argumento consistem em afirmar que há dois pais de José, o pai de Jesus, tendo como base as duas genealogias já apresentadas. *Jacó. |Mt|1|16}} *Eli. |Lc|3|23}} Avaliação O argumento já foi refutado na questão anterior: Jacó foi o pai de sangue de José enquanto Heli foi pai por casamento. José era o pai de Jesus? Argumento Existem passagens bíblicas que afirmam expressamente que José era o pai de Jesus. Já outros afirmam que não. * José era o pai de Jesus. |At|2|30}}, , , , , * José não era o pai de Jesus. |Mt|1|18}}, , , Avaliação Esta é um exemplo de invenção de contradição seguindo-se três bases: (1) falta de conhecimento básico das Escrituras; (2) apelo forçado a criar contradições inexistentes (i.e. não é necessário grandes estudos para se chegar à resposta; basta um pouco de conhecimento que se aprende na escola); e (3) interpretação literal das Escrituras. Como já foi dito, Jesus possuia três genealogias: (1) por parte de pai adotivo, José, que garantia a Ele o direito legal ao trono de Davi; (2) por parte de Maria, de sangue, que garantia sua descendência verídica real de Davi e que permitia que Ele sentasse no trono de Davi (em função de uma maldição lançada sobre a família de Davi algumas centenas de anos antes, se Jesus tivesse sido filho direto de José Ele não poderia ter sido o Messias); e (3) por parte de Deus, como pai "biológico". A descendência de José é considerada quando a expressão "filho de Davi", uma expressão messiânica comum na época Nota de rodapé de Mateus 1:1 e que significa, essencialmente, "descendente de Davi", é mencionada, mas uma rápida olhada nas passagens evidencia que nem todas as menções a Jesus como "filho de Davi" seguia José, mas sim Maria ( ). Logo, não há passagens que afirmam que José não era o pai de Jesus, mas há aquelas que lembram que ele o era por adoção, não por sangue. Logo, as passagens que afirmam ser Jesus descendente de Davi (tanto por José, adotivamente, quanto por Maria, de sangue) são: * * * * * * E as passagens que afirmam ser Jesus o Filho de Deus "biologicamente" são: * * * Há ainda passagens que não se referem ao contexto. não faz referência alguma à ascendência de Jesus; somente afirma que Ele socorre a descendência de Abraão. e retrata um trocadilho que Jesus fez tentando mostrar aos fariseus que o Filho de Davi (Ele) era tanto descendente de Davi e ao mesmo tempo seu Senhor, i.e. o Messias era ao mesmo tempo descendente humano de Davi e seu divino SenhorAnotação de Mateus 22:44 com relação ao trecho do Salmo 110:1 "Disse o Senhor ao meu Senhor"., o que é perfeitamente compreensível e em nada contradiz a ascendência de Jesus. , por sua vez, não afirma que Jesus não era filho de José; antes pelo contrário, é uma "passagem completa", pois afirma tanto que Ele era descendente de Deus quanto era filho de Davi, i.e. filho de José e de Maria. Jesus, Maria e José foram para o Egito ou Nazaré? Argumento * Eles foram para o Egito depois do nascimento de Jesus. |Mt|2|14}} * Eles foram para Nazaré depois do nascimento de Jesus. |Lc|2|39}} Avaliação Eles foram tanto para Nazaré quanto para o Egito após o nascimento de Jesus. Haveria contradição se, porventura, alguma das passagens afirmasse que eles tivessem ido para Nazaré ou Egito antes de seu nascimento, o que seria naturalmente impossível. No entanto, o conflito existente no argumento ainda é mais crítico do que esta conclusão. Analisemos a história: Em Mateus, a passagem narra a visita dos "reis" magos a Jesus, sendo que isso aconteceu dois anos após o seu nascimento (o tempo que levou a viagem dos magos até Israel). Considerando-se que as instruções dadas por Herodes aos magos, seguindo-se a profecia de , provavelmente estes foram até Belém procurando por Jesus. Se foi assim, então é de se esperar que a família tenha comprado (ou alugado) uma casa em Belém, ou ainda tenham vivido junto da família de José, que era natural de lá (o que soa estranho, pois gera a questão: "então, por que eles não ficaram na casa deles ao invés de ir para uma estrebaria?", o que poderia ser respondido com: "para cumprir as profecias"). Por outro lado, não seria impossível que eles tivessem retornado a Nazaré e os magos, após chegarem a Belém, terem se informado acerca do "novo endereço" deles, ou mesmo a estrela terem-nos guiado. Assim, após a visita ao menino (em Belém ou Nazaré), ocorreu a história deles terem ido ao Egito. Nos versículos 22 e 23 relata-se a ida definitiva da família para Nazaré após a ida ao Egito. Já em Lucas temos a luz para o mistério abordado em Mateus. Lucas descreve mais detalhadamente os dias que se seguiram após o nascimento de Jesus, enquanto Mateus só fala do nascimento em si e o que ocorreu dois anos depois. Utilizando-se este livro, temos que: Ou (1) Jesus nasceu, foi levado a Jerusalém para ser apresentado e ademais (Lc), voltou para Belém, passou-se dois anos, foram para o Egito (Mt) e depois voltaram para Nazaré (Mt e Lc); ou (2) Jesus nasceu, foi levado a Jerusalém (Lc), foi para Nazaré (Lc), foi visitado pelos magos (Mt), foi para o Egito (Mt) e voltou para Nazaré (Mt e Lc). Segue a cronologia segundo a Harmonia dos Evangelhos por A. R. Fausset, que generaliza: :Jesus nasce (Lc), é levado ao Templo (Lc), seguido da visita dos magos (Mt; independente de ter ocorrido em Belém ou em Nazaré), vai para o Egito (Mt) e retornam para Nazaré (Mt e Lc). A quem Deus se dirigiu no batismo de Jesus? Argumento Para os céticos, as passagens com relação ao batismo de Jesus distinguem-se no quesito de direção: Deus falou com quem? * No batismo dele, Deus se dirigiu a Jesus diretamente. |Mc|1|11}}, * Deus se dirigiu à aqueles que testemunharam o batismo de Jesus. |Mt|3|17}} Avaliação Ironicamente, o batismo de João Batista relatado pelo apóstolo João não é mencionado. Além disso, creio ser totalmente visível o grotesco erro de interpretação do cético que "descobriu" a contradição. Vejamos o que diz os textos: '''Marcos 1 :9 Naqueles dias, veio Jesus de Nazaré da Galiléia e por João foi batizado no rio Jordão. :10 Logo ao sair da água, viu os céus rasgarem-se e o Espírito descendo como pomba sobre ele. :11 Então, foi ouvida uma voz dos céus: Tu és o meu Filho amado, em ti me comprazo. De início, vemos que o texto de Marcos 1 não se aplica à afirmação de que, nesta passagem, Deus se dirigiu a Jesus diretamente. Pergunta mal-formulada. Relata também que Jesus viu o Espírito. Lucas 3 :21 E aconteceu que, ao ser todo o povo batizado, também o foi Jesus; e, estando ele a orar, o céu se abriu, :22 e o Espírito Santo desceu sobre ele em forma corpórea como pomba; e ouviu-se uma voz do céu: Tu és o meu Filho amado, em ti me comprazo. Mais uma vez, Deus não se dirigiu a Jesus diretamente. Sobre a descida do Espírito, apenas relatava o ocaso, não afirmando se Ele se dirigiu a alguém em particular. Agora, o suposto texto contraditório: Mateus 3:15-17 :15 Mas Jesus lhe respondeu: Deixa por enquanto, porque, assim, nos convém cumprir toda a justiça. Então, ele o admitiu. :16 Batizado Jesus, saiu logo da água, e eis que se lhe abriram os céus, e viu o Espírito de Deus descendo como pomba, vindo sobre ele. :17 E eis uma voz dos céus, que dizia: Este é o meu Filho amado, em quem me comprazo. Nesta passagem, Deus se dirigiu a todos como foi enunciado, estando em perfeita conformidade com os outros dois trechos. E o Espírito foi visto por Jesus, como em Marcos 1. Não há contradição, simplesmente porque Deus não se dirigiu a alguém em particular quando falou; Ele apenas falou. Devemos servir somente à Deus? Argumento * Os homens servem somente à Deus. |Mt|4|10}}, * Alguns homens devem servir à outros homens. |Ef|6|5}}, , , , , , Avaliação O erro é que a pergunta é totalmente mal-formulada, bem como a interpretação. O problema, evidenciado na primeira passagem citada, é que "adorar" ''e "dar culto a alguém"'' é diferente de servir-lo, não necessariamente um implicando no outro. Vejamos as passagens: ;1º parte O que já foi dito: Jesus não está dizendo que só devemos servir a Deus, mas que só devemos adorá-Lo e dar culto a Ele, o que é diferente de servir. Aqui, Jesus afirma sobre ser guiado por alguém, e que é novamente diferente de servir. Logo, não há contradição nestes versículos. ;2º parte Os trechos de , , e falam sobre o servir no sentido de trabalhar. Já fala sobre ser submisso ao marido, o que não impica em servi-lo. Para uma compreensão melhor sobre esse tema, ler o artigo Does a wife have to submit to her husband? (em inglês). Logo, devemos servir a Deus no que diz respeito à obedecê-Lo e servir aos homens, quando necessário (no trabalho) com semelhante dedicação, dando sempre preferência a Deus, que sempre deve estar em primeiro lugar. Devemos mostrar aos outros nossas boas ações? Argumento * Sim, devemos mostrar. |Mt|5|16}}, * Não devemos mostrar. |Mt|6|1}}, , Avaliação Em resumo, houve descaso com o contexto. Todas as passagens que foram tidas como mandamentos de "não devemos mostras boas ações" estão no contexto de "mostrar com o fim de serdes vistos", isto é, mostrar por exibicionismo. Tomemos a primeira como exemplo: Por outro lado, as passagens que são tidas como mandamentos de "devemos mostrar" também foram levemente pervertidas. Analisemos: O sentido foi pervertido. Jesus não está dizendo que nós devemos mostrar nossas obras; está dizendo que devemos fazer boas ações. Só que boa parte das boas ações são efetuadas num grupo de pessoas, não isoladamente (ex.: ajudar um idoso a atravessar a rua) e, portanto, são vistas pelo público. Ele não está dizendo que devemos exibi-las, mas apenas efetualas e, naturalmente, as pessoas olharão e, sendo boas ações, poderão dar glórias a Deus. A mesma coisa ocorre em I Pedro: há ordem de fazermos boas obras, não de sairmos mostrando-as forçadamente como a pergunta sugere. Já o texto de ainda foi mais pervertido, pois Jesus esta dizendo que não devemos imitar as obras dos fariseus, isto é, não está dizendo que nós não devemos mostrar obras, mas que não devemos fazer semelhantes a eles, pois suas obras eram feitas em hipocrisia, sem que seus corações estivessem realmente submissos a Deus, ao contrário do modo como um cristão deve agir, isto é, de coração. Os cristãos devem orar em público? Argumento * Os cristãos não devem orar em público. |Mt|6|5|6}} * Os cristãos devem orar em público. |1Tm|I Tm|2|8}} Avaliação O erro é semelhante à questão anterior: não foi considerado o contexto. Em Mt 6 Jesus está ensinando que não devemos orar com a intenção de sermos vistos, exibindo-se. Já o texto de I Tm 2 foi mal-interpretado, uma vez que lá afirma-se que devemos "orar em todo lugar", o que não significa "orar em público", i.e. na frente de outras pessoas. No entanto, esta segunda parte é desconsiderável. Os cristãos sabem rezar? Argumento * Sim, Jesus disse como fazê-lo. |Mt|6|9|13}} * Não, eles não sabem rezar. |Rm|8|26}} Avaliação É evidente que o cético nada entendia sobre oração quando fez a comparação entre estes dois versículos. Uma oração (não reza...) pode ser de várias maneiras e com vários objetivos. Pode ser curta ou longa, pode ser direcionada à si próprio, a outro ou a ambos, etc.. A oração que Jesus ensinou em Mateus é uma oração básica, o mínimo que um cristão deve orar diariamente. Nela consiste a essência do princípio da oração, e isso notamos quando a dividimos nas suas partes (louvar a Deus, pedir perdão pelos nossos pecados, perdoar aos outros, etc.). Nesta oração não está incluso, por exemplo, uma oração especial para a cura de um enfermo ( ), ou uma bênção à uma congregação, uma dedicação especial a um membro da família que ainda não tenha se convertido, etc. Já o que Paulo fala é sobre todas as orações em geral. Dificilmente um cristão ora de acordo com o Pai Nosso, porque esta oração é mínima, de modo que um cristão, por mais que venha a seguir a organização dela, ora uma oração feita por si próprio de acordo com a necessidade momentânea que o cerca, e nessas horas é que "não sabemos orar como convém" - ou porque pedimos mal, ou porque acabamos por orar demais por nós ao invés de dar mais atenção aos outros, ou porque esquecemos de pedir perdão, etc.. Dessa forma nota-se a deturpação muito bem feita da mensagem presente em ambos os versículos apresentados. Os cristãos devem se interessar por coisas materiais? Argumento * Não, eles não devem. |Mt|6|31}}, * Sim, eles devem. |1Tm|I Tm|5|8}} Avaliação Este foi um caso de erro de interpretação. Em e Jesus de maneira nenhuma esta a afirmar que não devemos nos "interessar por coisas materiais", e sim que nós não devemos nos preocupar com elas, o que é diferente. Jesus está ensinando que as coisas materiais nos são relevantes (tanto que Ele afirmou, implicitamente, que o Pai cuidará de nós se formos fiéis a Ele) e, sendo Deus quem vai cuidar destas coisas para nós ( ), não devemos ficar preocupados com elas. Já o texto de I Tm 5 está totalmente fora da acusação, uma vez que lá fala sobre "cuidar de familiares", não de "se interessar por coisas materiais". O centurião pediu a Jesus para ajudar seu criado? Argumento * Sim, ele lhe pediu diretamente. |Mt|8|5|9}} * Não, ele mandou outros pedirem. |Lc|7|1|7}} Possível avaliação Este argumento é bom, uma vez que é necessário um conhecimento extra para compreender-se este mistério. No passado, quando não havia linha telefônica e outros meios de comunicação, utilizavam-se mensageiros para que pessoas à distância se conversassem. Como a função era importante, a mensagem de um mensageiro tinha o poder da própria palavra daquele que o enviava. Em outras palavras, o mensageiro falava pelo seu senhor de tal forma que era considerado como se o próprio senhor estivesse ali presente, e não um enviado. Da mesma maneira, o tratamento que um senhor dava a um mensageiro simbolizava a sua ação para com o próprio senhor (leia a passagem de em diante). Como consequência, "o mensageiro falou pelo seu senhor" é o mesmo que "o senhor falou". Embora isto seja mais visível nos tempos antigos, ainda em nossos dias ainda é assim, embora não sendo muito notado em função do avanço das tecnologias da comunicação. Quando um ministro de Estado encontra-se com representantes de outros países, ele vai em nome do presidente do país. Em outras palavras, o que o ministro diz é como se tivesse sido dito pelo presidente. Aplicado este conhecimento à passagem, temos que foi o centurião quem falou através de seu mensageiro, de modo que a passagem de Lucas é a mais precisa - sem que a de Mateus seja mentirosa. "Assim, quando Mateus declara que o centurião estava falando, isso era verdade, muito embora ele estivesse falando por intermédio de seus representantes oficiais (como Lucas esclarece)." como afirmam Norman Geisler e Thomas Howe.Manual Popular de Dúvidas, Enigmas e "Contradições" da Bíblia, Pg 209 O que acontecerá aos judeus quando eles morrem? Argumento * Eles irão para inferno. |Mt|8|12}} * Eles serão salvos. |Rm|11|26}} Avaliação O que ocorreu aqui foi um erro de generalização, talvez um exemplo inverso de Lei de Relação Geral-Exceção. Na passagem de Mt 8, Jesus está diante de um emissário de um general romano gentio que teve muita fé em Jesus, maior fé do que todos outros judeus momento. Em função disso, Jesus pronunciou: * "Digo-vos que muitos virão do Oriente e do Ocidente e tomarão lugares à mesa com Abraão, Isaque e Jacó no reino dos céus. Ao passo que os filhos do reino serão lançados para fora, nas trevas; ali haverá choro e ranger de dentes." :- Mt 8:11-12 Em outras palavras, muitos gentios hão de ter fé em Jesus e, em função, herdarão o Reino dos Céus, enquanto muitos judeus, os que eram para ir para o Paraíso, irão para o Inferno devido à sua incredulidade. Por outro lado, a passagem de Romanos 11:26 é um tanto vaga: * "Porque não quero, irmãos, que ignoreis este mistério (para que não sejais presumidos em vós mesmos): que veio endurecimento em parte a Israel, até que haja entrado a plenitude dos gentios. E, assim, todo o Israel será salvo, como está escrito: Virá de Sião o Libertador e ele apartará de Jacó as impiedades." :- Rm 11:25-26 A Ryrie Study Bible possui uma nota sobre o assunto: Talvez essa seja uma referência aos 144 mil judeus relatados no Apocalipse (Ap 7:4-8), ou signifique que, após algum dado momento a história futurística, provavelmente após o arrebatamento da Igreja, Deus se voltará novamente para os judeus e realmente os salvará. Quantos homens foram possuídos por demônios? Argumento * Somente um homem foi possuído por demônios. |Mc|5|1|2}}, * Dois homens foram possuídos por demônios. |Mt|8|28}} Avaliação Se em algum momento das passagens de Marcos e Lucas houvesse a afirmação de que somente um homem foi possuído, então haveria a contradição entre estes textos e Mateus. No entanto, o vocabulário "somente" não existe, de modo que apenas afirmam que houve um que foi, o que é confirmado em Mateus. A diferença é que Mateus é mais preciso na informação, afirmando terem sido dois, e não apenas um como poderíamos errôneamente entender das passagens de Mc e Lc (talvez este um tenha sido uma pessoa mais importante e, portanto, tenha sido lembrado mais enfaticamente). Em outras palavras, Mateus tem a narração completa (2) enquanto que os outros apresentam apenas metade da história (1). Comenta-se que talvez este um tenha sido mais importante do que o outro e por isso só ele foi lembrado pelos outros autores . A filha de Jairo estava viva quando Jesus chegou? Argumento * Ela já estava morta quando Jesus chegou. |Mt|9|18}} * Ela ainda estava viva quando Jesus chegou. |Mc|5|22|23}}, Possível avaliação Quem foram os apóstolos? Argumento * Simão (Pedro), André (irmão de Pedro), Tiago (filho de Zebedeu), João (irmão de Tiago), Filipe, Bartolomeu, Tomé, Mateus, Tiago (filho de Alfeu), Lebeu (Tadeu), Simão (Zelote), Judas (Iscariotes). |Mt|10|2|4}}, * Simão (Pedro), André (irmão de Pedro), Tiago, João, Filipe, Bartolomeu, Mateus, Tomé, Tiago (filho de Alfeu) Simão (Zelote), Judas (filho de Tiago), Judas (Iscariotes). |Lc|6|14|16}}, Avaliação Em essência, temos que a versão de Lucas dos nomes dos 12 apóstolos é diferente da apresentada por Mateus, tendo este sido testemunha ocular tardia, e de Marcos. A provável resposta jaz no caso que muitas pessoas tinham mais de um nome (melhor dizendo: apelido) no contexto bíblico (o próprio nome Marcos não é natural deste indivíduo), tendo como exemplo o caso do próprio Lebeu, que é apenas apelidado de Tadeu (e, diga-se de passagem, poderia ter sido apelidado por outros nomes, incluindo Judas, da mesma forma que Simão era chamado de Pedro e também de Cefas). A provável resposta é dada por Ryrie em sua Bíblia de estudos: }} O caso poderia ser respondido considerando-se que, sendo pessoas diferentes, ou Judas, ou Tadeu era o discípulo primeiro e no meio da jornada acabou por desistir de seguir Jesus, tendo sido substituído por outro. O estranho disso seria o fato de nenhum dos envagelhos terem relatado tal ocorrência, que seria relativamente significativa e provavelmente lembrada (principalmente por Mateus e João, que foram discípulos oculares). Além disso, haveria incoerência da mesma maneira: Mateus, que chegou depois e que anuncia Tadeu, contou o nome dos apóstolos quando Jesus o enviou, indicando que naquela instância Tadeu já era presente como discípulo. Marcos, que também apresenta Tadeu mas é "discípulo" de Jesus após a ascenção, conta os apóstolos sobre o monte onde Jesus escolheu os apóstolos. Já Lucas, que é o único que apresenta Judas, conta que este era presente no mesmo monte relatado em Marcos e que era presente no cenáculo. A única saída é se formos afirmar que Judas, então, teria sido o segundo discípulo a chegar (confirmado indiscutivelmente pela sua presença no cenáculo), que a menção de Lucas da presença de Judas na montanha não estava a se referir naquele momento, mas já com a cabeça feita sobre a presença de Judas como sendo o discípulo definitivo no lugar de Tadeu (isto é, relacionado á passagem de Atos), enquanto que Tadeu foi o primeiro discípulo, sendo que a passagem de Mateus não teria sido com precisão relativa e tampouco a de Marcos. Devido à dificuldade de compreensão e de confirmação, esta segunda resposta é provavelmente falsa. O evangelho deve ser pregado a todo o mundo? Argumento * Não, o evangelho não será pregado aos gentios e samaritanos. |Mt|10|5|6}}, , * Sim, o evangelho será pregado a todo o mundo, inclusive aos gentios e samaritanos. |Mt|28|19}}, , , , , Avaliação Esse é um típico exemplo de corruptela forçosa na interpretação, onde o cético tomou instruções específicas para casos específicos e os generalizou, misturando-os com ordens genéricas. Além disso, ignorou que Jesus veio primeiramente para os judeus e, só depois, para os gentios, de modo que a pregação de seus discípulos deveria ser, inicialmente, destinada aos judeus e, depois, para todo o mundo. Porém, foi somente Paulo quem realmente cumpriu esta ordem efetivamente, seguido de Pedro. Notemos, portanto, os versículos apontados: Em , Jesus está a dar ordens para aquela situação em específico, um momento em que Jesus fez aquilo que pode ser considerado como um "teste" da pregação do Evangelho - isso é tão sabido que não se faz evangelismo assim em nenhum lugar, e a única das ordens que permaneceram foi a de sacudir os pés -; de maneira alguma Jesus estava a dizer, definitivamente, que nunca o Evangelho deve ser pregado a todo mundo. O próprio Jesus deu testemunho disso quando a sunamita pediu-lhe para curar a sua filha, ao que lhe respondeu, metaforicamente, que primeiro os judeus deveriam receber a palavra do Evangelho e, somente depois, os gentios (e os samaritanos). Em Mt 15 está a história da sunamita, mencionada na parte anterior. Aqui Jesus explica que, como Messias, ele veio à casa perdida de Israel e, de fato, essa era a Sua missão. Como, no entanto, Jesus foi negado por eles, cumprindo as profecias, então a salvação foi para os gentios, de modo que, enquanto Jesus não tinha morrido, só pode ajudar os gentios em exceções mas, após sua morte, a todos, segundo as profecias. Já Atos não tem nada a ver com o assunto; foi um caso em que o Espírito impediu-os de pregar na Ásia - justamente quando já tinham pregado em muitos locais de gentios! Sem dúvida o escritor deveria estar dormindo quando fez este apontamento. Jesus disse para seus apóstolos andarem descalços? Argumento * Ele lhes disse para andarem descalços. |Mt|10|10}}, * Ele lhes disse para usarem sandálias. |Mc|6|8|9}} Avaliação Quando o fim do mundo virá? Argumento * Antes de o evangelho ser pregado a todas as cidades de Israel. |Mt|10|23}} * Depois que o evangelho for pregado a todas as nações da terra. |Mt|24|14}} Avaliação Não há a menor sombra de contradição. Pregar a todas as nações da Terra não significa necessariamente, em hipótese alguma, pregar a todas as cidades de cada uma destas nações. Tecnicamente, se uma única cidade de uma única nação já ouvir o Evangelho, a mensagem já se cumpre. Jesus veio trazer a paz? Argumento * Sim, ele veio trazer a paz. |Lc|2|14}}, , * Não, ele não veio trazer a paz. |Mt|10|34}}, , Avaliação Nota-se, em primeira mão, que o versículo mais conhecido da Bíblia, , não foi mencionado. O problema está no contexto que, mais uma vez, foi ignorado. A missão de Jesus, de fato, era a de trazer a paz, porque Ele veio para trazer a salvação a todo aquele que nele crer ( ), de modo que, do ponto de vista de sua missão, Ele veio para trazer paz a Terra, por meio da salvação. No entanto, Jesus sabia que o mundo não O aceitaria e, como consequência óbvia, não aceitaria os que nEle cressem. O resultado era inevitável, como historicamente se vê: quando algum membro de uma família se converte e, no entanto, não toda a sua família, o resultado são discórdias e problemas nesta família, pois os descrentes perseguem os crentes. No final das contas, porque a humanidade não aceitaria Jesus por completa, a parte não-crente viria a perseguir a parte crente, gerando discórdias e guerras civis (Stalin, Nero, etc.). O resultado então é que, da parte da missão de Jesus à Terra, Ele veio a trazer paz, mas como nem todos iriam aceitá-Lo, ele acabou por trazer guerra (e, portanto, a não trazer paz) por sobre a Terra como consequência de Sua vinda. Resumindo: diretamente, por sua missão, Jesus veio trazer a paz; indiretamente, por causa da rejeição dos descrentes, ele veio trazer espada, em função das perseguições que, com certeza, se seguiriam. O mesmo se aplica a "paz pessoal x paz entre relações de pessoas". Se, todavia, ainda não ficou claro, sugiro a expilciação semelhante encontrada no livro Manual Popular de Dúvidas, Enigmas e "Contradições" da Bíblia de Norman Geisler e Thomas Howe: João Batista era Elias? Argumento * Sim, ele era Elias. |Mt|11|13|14}}, , * Não, ele não era Elias. |Jo|1|21}} Avaliação A profecia de que "Elias viria primeiro" significava que uma pessoa viria no espírito de Elias, isto é, no seu mesmo "estilo" dele ( ). Como o viver segundo o espírito de alguém significa que toda a vida desta pessoa é caracterizada segundo este alguém, isso gera uma metonímia. Um exemplo é quando uma pessoa é muito corajosa, "tem o espírito de um leão", e o argumentador afirma: "ele é um leão!". Semelhantemente, João Batista veio no espírito de Elias e, portanto, "ele era Elias". Quando, no entanto, perguntaram a ele se ele era, de fato, Elias, sua resposta negativa pode ter sido desferida porque: (1) ele não quis considerar a interpretação direta, ou seja, quando perguntaram-lhe diretamente se ele era Elias, pensou: "Não sou Elias, mas vim no seu espírito. Logo, a resposta é não"; (2) o próprio João Batista não sabia que tinha vindo no espírito de Elias, embora soubesse que era "a voz que clama no deserto" segundo o profeta Isaías; e (3) talvez João soubesse que Elias iria vir a se apresentar a Jesus evento da transfiguração, quando também Moisés apareceu e, pensando naquele evento, afirmou não sê-lo. Há pecado imperdoável? Argumento * Sim, há pecado imperdoável. |Mt|12|31|32}}, , * Não, não há nenhum pecado imperdoável. |At|13|39}} Avaliação De maneira alguma a passagem de Atos 13:39 afirma que "não há nenhum pecado imperdoável". O que o texto expressamente afirma é que havia muitos erros que a Lei de Moisés não conseguia apagar (i.e. dar-lhes perdão) e que, por meio de Jesus é possível sermos justificados destas coisas, i.e., das coisas que, pela Lei de Moisés, não havia perdão. Como as pessoas são julgadas por Deus? Argumento * Pelas suas palavras e ações. |Mt|12|37}}, , * Pelas suas convicções (e nascendo novamente). |Mc|16|16}}, , , Avaliação Jesus fez muitos sinais e maravilhas? Argumento * Sim, ele fez muitos sinais e maravilhas. |Mc|16|20}}, , , * Não, ele não fez muitos sinais e maravilhas. |Mt|12|39}}, , , Avaliação A verdade é que sim, Jesus fez muitos sinais e maravilhas, e que as passagens interpretadas como dizendo que Ele não fez muitos sinais e maravilhas de maneira nenhuma expressam isso. Quando a afirmativa de que Jesus fez é exposto, tem-se um contexto genérico, isto é, durante os 3 anos e meio de pregação Jesus operou muitos sinais. O problema se encontra na interpretação do contexto da afirmação de Jesus: "Uma geração má e adúltera não receberá nenhum sinal, senão o sinal de Jonas". Até aquele prezado momento, Jesus não havia morrido e ressuscitado; seus únicos sinais eram sinais e prodígios (i.e. milagres). No entanto, Ele fazia mais do que isso: além de grandes ensinamentos, Ele afirmava ser o Filho de Deus (ou Filho do Homem, mais precisamente); houve um momento em que Ele afirmou ser um com o Pai (Jo 10:30). Acontece que muitos dos outros profetas que vieram antes de Cristo operaram milagres e deram ensinamentos; todavia, nenhum deles afirmava ser "um com o Pai" como Jesus fazia. Logo, a pergunta feita pelos fariseus pode ser reelaborada desta maneira: "Muitos outros profetas fizeram o que tu o fazes, mas somente tu alegas ser um com o Pai. Tens algum sinal de que, de fato, tu sejas diferente, que tu sejas um com o Pai? Porque, se não nos deres um sinal específico, só poderemos te considerar, no máximo, como outro profeta." E assim, o fariseus pediram um sinal para Jesus, um sinal que o distinguisse dos profetas para confirmarem quem Ele se dizia ser. A isso, Jesus respondeu que "o único sinal a ser dado seria o sinal de Jonas". Ora, o sinal de Jonas nada mais simbolizava do que a morte e ressurreição de Jesus que, de fato, foi o sinal que provou ser Jesus quem Ele afirmou ser - pois nenhum profeta, tendo morrido, venceu a morte e ressuscitou por conta própria. Como Paulo explica em 1 Co no capítulo 15, Cristo "não é nada" sem a ressurreição, sendo esta a marca definitiva de quem Ele é. Quando a transfiguração aconteceu? Argumento * Seis dias depois que Jesus predissesse a sua morte. |Mt|16|28}} - , * Oito dias depois que Jesus predissesse a sua morte. |Lc|9|27|28}} Avaliação É uma boa coisa ser infantil? Argumento * Sim, é bom ser infantil. |Mt|18|3}}, , , * Não, não é bom ser infantil. |1Co|I Co|13|11}}, , Avaliação O problema jaz na interpretação e consequente má formulação da pergunta. Jesus jamais disse que devemos ser infantil: ser como uma criança não necessariamente significa seguir a sua infantilidade, pois há outras características numa criança que a distingue de um adulto (e que foram "esquecidas"). Jesus preveniu os apóstolos de sua morte e ressurreição? Argumento * Sim, ele preveniu. |Mt|20|18|19}}, , , , * Não, ele não preveniu. |Jo|20|9}} Avaliação É difícil conseguir entender de onde que os céticos tiraram a conclusão de que a passagem de João afirma que Jesus não preveniu os apóstolos de sua morte, uma vez que lá está claro que os apóstolos não compreenderam as Escrituras na questão delas afirmarem ser necessário o Messias morrer e ressuscitar, o que não significa, em hipótese alguma, que Jesus não os tenha advertido sobre isso. Quanto poder Jesus teve? Argumento * Algumas coisas Jesus não tinha poder para fazer. |Mt|20|23}}, * Jesus é todo-poderoso. |Mt|28|18}} Avaliação Quantos cegos foram curados perto de Jericó? Argumento * Dois. |Mt|20|30}} * Somente um. |Mc|10|46}}, Avaliação Jesus montou em que em Jerusalém? Argumento * Em uma jumenta e um jumentinho. |Mt|21|5|7}} * Em um jumentinho. |Mc|11|7}}, , Avaliação Um jumentinho, embora tenham levado junto uma jumenta. Quando Jesus amaldiçoou a figueira? Argumento * Antes de expulsar os comerciantes do templo. |Mc|11|12|17}} * Depois de expulsar os comerciantes do templo. |Mt|21|12}}, Avaliação De acordo com a Haromina dos Evangelhos por A. R. Fausset, no primeiro dia da última semana de Jesus, ocorreu a entrada triunfal em Jerusalém, seguido do seu choro sobre a cidade. À tarde, regressa para Betânia, tendo primeiro entrado no templo e promovido sua purificação de maneira severa. No segundo dia, a caminho de Betânia, Jesus amaldiçoa a figueira estéril. Purifica o tepmlo no final de Seu ministério da mesma maneira como o fez no seu início, porém, sem o azorrague, e outra vez regressa a Betânia, após este episódio de profanação do pátio dos gentios. No terceiro dia, a caminho de Jerusalém, vêem a figueira ressequida, etc. * "E, quando entrou em Jerusalém, no templo, tendo observado tudo, como fosse já tarde, saiu para Betânia com os doze. No dia seguinte, quando saíram de Betânia, teve fome. E, vendo de longe uma figueira com folhas, foi ver se nela, porventura, acharia alguma coisa. Aproximando-se dela, nada achou, senão folhas; porque não era tempo de figos. Então, lhe disse Jesus: Nunca jamais coma alguém fruto de ti! E seus discípulos ouviram isto. E foram para Jerusalém. Entrando ele no templo, passou a expulsar os que ali vendiam e compravam; derribou as mesas dos cambistas e as cadeiras dos que vendiam pombas. Não permitia que alguém conduzisse qualquer utensílio pelo templo; também os ensinava e dizia: Não está escrito: A minha casa será chamada casa de oração para todas as nações? Vós, porém, a tendes transformado em covil de salteadores." :- Mc 11:11-17 * "Tendo Jesus entrado no templo, expulsou todos os que ali vendiam e compravam; também derribou as mesas dos cambistas e as cadeiras dos que vendiam pombas. E disse-lhes: Está escrito: A minha casa será chamada casa de oração; vós, porém, a transformais em covil de salteadores. Vieram a ele, no templo, cegos e coxos, e ele os curou. Mas, vendo os principais sacerdotes e os escribas as maravilhas que Jesus fazia e os meninos clamando: Hosana ao Filho de Davi!, indignaram-se e perguntaram-lhe: Ouves o que estes estão dizendo? Respondeu-lhes Jesus: Sim; nunca lestes: Da boca de pequeninos e crianças de peito tiraste perfeito louvor? E, deixando-os, saiu da cidade para Betânia, onde pernoitou. Cedo de manhã, ao voltar para a cidade, teve fome; e, vendo uma figueira à beira do caminho, aproximou-se dela; e, não tendo achado senão folhas, disse-lhe: Nunca mais nasça fruto de ti! E a figueira secou imediatamente." :- Mt 21:12-19 Apresento, todavia, mais uma forma de explicação, segundo Norman Geisler e Thomas Howe: Quando a figueira amaldiçoada morreu? Argumento * Morreu imediatamente. |Mt|21|19|20}} * Ela não morreu até a manhã seguinte. |Mc|11|13|14}}, Avaliação De acordo com a Harmonia dos Evangelhos de A. R. Fausset recentemente mencioanda, Jesus amaldiçoou a figueira no segundo dia, enquanto que viram-na ressequida no dia seguinte, o terceiro dia. Analisando o que diz o texto, sem dúvida este é um caso complicado: * "e, vendo uma figueira à beira do caminho, aproximou-se dela; e, não tendo achado senão folhas, disse-lhe: Nunca mais nasça fruto de ti! E a figueira secou imediatamente. Vendo isto os discípulos, admiraram-se e exclamaram: Como secou depressa a figueira!" :- Mt 21:19-20 * "Então, lhe disse Jesus: Nunca jamais coma alguém fruto de ti! E seus discípulos ouviram isto. E foram para Jerusalém. (...) E, passando eles pela manhã, viram que a figueira secara desde a raiz. Então, Pedro, lembrando-se, falou: Mestre, eis que a figueira que amaldiçoaste secou." :- Mc 11:13-15 e 20-21 Poderíamos supor que a história conta a respeito de duas figueiras, e há evidências para isso: #Em cada um dos textos, Jesus afirmou coisas diferentes: num, ordenou que não mais nascerias fruto da figueira e, no outro, que ninguém mais iria comer dela; #Num dos textos, Jesus volta da purificação no Templo e, no outro, ele está indo fazê-lo. A menos que se suponha o que A. R. Fausset supôs (que Jesus purificou o Templo duas vezes), a idéia de que foram duas figueiras distintas em momentos distintos é aceitável; #Num dos textos, a passagem é clara de que a figueira secou imediatamente, enquanto o outro afirma que isso só foi visto na manhã seguinte; A segunda vinda de Jesus será visível a todos? Argumento * Sim. |Mt|24|30}}, , , * Não. |Jo|14|19}} Avaliação Jesus sabe de tudo? Argumento * Sim, ele sabe. |Jo|16|30}}, , * Não, ele não sabe. |Mt|24|36}}, Avaliação Jesus disse que ele sempre estaria com os seus discípulos? Argumento * Sim. |Mt|28|20}} * Não. |Mt|26|11}}, , Avaliação Jesus disse: antes que o galo cante ou antes que o galo cante duas vezes? Argumento * Antes que o galo cante. |Mt|26|34}}, , * Antes que o galo cante duas vezes. |Mc|14|30}} Avaliação Apresento a avaliação de Norman Geisler e Thomas Howe em seu livro por serem a mesma que eu apresento: é uma questão de um texto ser mais específico e o outro, mais genérico. O galo cantou antes ou depois da negação de Pedro? Argumento * Pedro negou Jesus três vezes antes de o galo cantar. |Mt|26|70}}, , , , , * O galo cantou depois da primeira negação de Pedro. |Mc|14|67|72}} Avaliação Como Jesus respondeu quando questionado pelo sumo sacerdote? Argumento * Ele não respondeu diretamente. |Mt|26|63|64}} * Ele respondeu diretamente dizendo, "Eu o sou". |Mc|14|62}} Avaliação A quem Jesus fez o primeiro aparecimento após a sua ressurreição? Argumento * Maria Madalena e outra Maria. |Mt|28|1}}, * Maria Madalena. |Mc|16|9}}, * Cleopas e um outro. |Lc|24|13|31}} * Cefas. |1Co|I Co|15|4|5}} Avaliação Para quem Pedro negou conhecer Jesus? Este argumento é um tanto difícil de ser refutado, uma vez que a história é apresentada de forma confusa. Argumento * Uma criada, outra criada, e então uma multidão das pessoas. |Mt|26|69|73}} * Uma criada do sumo sacerdote, a mesma criada novamente, e então uma multidão das pessoas. |Mc|14|66|71}} * Uma criada, um homem, e então outro homem. |Lc|22|54|60}} * Uma porteira, várias pessoas anônimas, um dos criados do sumo sacerdote. |Jo|18|15|17}}, Avaliação Esta é uma das acusações onde mais se pode notar a tentativa de induzir o leitor ao erro. Na prática, não há erro entre as passagens; o que há são informações ditas "pela metade". A primeira pessoa Apesar de a acusação mostrar os textos citados como se falassem de três pessoas distintas (uma criada, uma criada do sumo sacerdote e uma porteira), o texto é muito claro quando mostra que se trata sempre da mesma pessoa". Vejamos o que diz a Bíblia: * "Ora, estava Pedro assentado fora no pátio; e, aproximando-se '''uma criada', lhe disse: Também tu estavas com Jesus, o galileu." :- Mateus 26:69 * "Estando Pedro embaixo no pátio, veio uma das criadas do sumo sacerdote e, vendo a Pedro, que se aquentava, fixou-o e disse: Tu também estavas com Jesus, o Nazareno." :- Marcos 14:66-67 * "Entrementes, uma criada, vendo-o assentado perto do fogo, fitando-o, disse: Este também estava com ele." :- Lucas 22:56 * "Então, a criada, encarregada da porta, perguntou a Pedro: Não és tu também um dos discípulos deste homem? Não sou, respondeu ele." :- João 18:17 Como pode-se observar, trata-se da mesma pessoa: uma criada do sumo sacerdote que era encarregada da porta. A segunda pessoa A acusação relacionada à segunda pessoa possui muito mais sentido. Vejamos o que diz os textos: *"E, saindo para o alpendre, foi ele visto por outra criada, a qual disse aos que ali estavam: Este também estava com Jesus, o Nazareno." :- Mateus 26 *"Mas ele o negou, dizendo: Não o conheço, nem compreendo o que dizes. E saiu para o alpendre. {E o galo cantou.} E a criada, vendo-o, tornou a dizer aos circunstantes: Este é um deles. Mas ele outra vez o negou. (...)" :- Marcos 14:68-70 *"Pouco depois, vendo-o outro, disse: Também tu és dos tais. Pedro, porém, protestava: Homem, não sou." :- Lucas 22:58 *"Lá estava Simão Pedro, aquentando-se. Perguntaram-lhe, pois: És tu, porventura, um dos discípulos dele? Ele negou e disse: Não sou." :- João 18:25 Esta parte é um tanto difícil de se entender. O que se tem é uma história um tanto complicada: Mateus afirma que outra criada (não a do sumo sacerdote), vendo-o, afirmou ser ele "um dos que estavam com ele." Então, Marcos nos conta que, logo em seguida (ou um pouco antes), a mesma criada sumo sacerdote tornou a acusá-lo: "Este é um deles", enquanto um homem concomitantemente afirmou: "Também tu és dos tais." Pedro, então, negou. Isso é verificado pela passagem de João, que afirma: "perguntaram-lhe", que indica uma pluralidade (a nova criada, a criada do sumo sacerdote e o homem. Na prática, é possível que ainda mais pessoas tenham afirmado alguma coisa, mas só esses foram relatados). A terceira pessoa * "Logo depois, aproximando-se os que ali estavam, disseram a Pedro: Verdadeiramente, és também um deles, porque o teu modo de falar o denuncia." :- Mateus 26:73 * "(...) E, pouco depois, os que ali estavam disseram a Pedro: Verdadeiramente, és um deles, porque também tu és galileu." :- Marcos 14: * "E, tendo passado cerca de uma hora, outro afirmava, dizendo: Também este, verdadeiramente, estava com ele, porque também é galileu. Mas Pedro insistia: Homem, não compreendo o que dizes." :- Lucas 22:59-60 * "Um dos servos do sumo sacerdote, parente daquele a quem Pedro tinha decepado a orelha, perguntou: Não te vi eu no jardim com ele? De novo, Pedro o negou, e, no mesmo instante, cantou o galo." :- João 18:26-27 Uma vez que lembra-se que, em certos casos, grupos lançam afirmações conjuntas ao mesmo tempo em que são representados por um ou dois indivíduos "cabeças", de forma que "o grupo inteiro fala", mas através de alguns somente, fica fácil "visualizar" o que ocorreu: Após a segunda negação, passado cerca de uma hora, alguns que ali estavam exclamaram: "Verdadeiramente, és também um deles, porque o teu modo de falar o denuncia." (Mateus) e também: "... porque és galileu." (Marcos), sendo que um dos homens deste grupo salientava-se como o acusador principal (Lucas), sendo sua acusação confirmada pelo grupo (Mateus e Marcos), tendo sido "ajudado" pelo parente do servo do sumo sacerdote cuja orelha foi cortada (João), que provavelmente falou em seguida ao "líder" do grupo (Lucas). Como Judas morreu? Argumento * Ele se enforcou. |Mt|27|5}} * Ele caiu e morreu. |At|1|18}} Avaliação O texto de Mateus afirma que Judas foi enforcar-se, o que é diferente de se enforcou. A existência de planejamento não necessariamente implica que a ação foi concluída. Como comenta Ryrie em sua Bíblia: }} Por outro lado, é possível que, logo após ter se enforcado, o cordão que o prendia pelo pescoço tenha se rompido e ele, caído sobre pedras que o levaram à morte certa, "rompendo-se pelo meio". Quem comprou o campo do oleiro? Argumento * Os príncipes dos sacerdotes compraram o campo do oleiro. |Mt|27|6|7}} * Judas comprou o campo do oleiro. |At|1|18}} Avaliação Jesus ficou calado durante o julgamento diante de Pilatos? Argumento * Ele ficou calado. |Mt|27|12|14}} * Ele respondeu todas perguntas. |Jo|18|33|38}} Avaliação Qual era a cor do manto de Jesus? Argumento * Escarlate. |Mt|27|28}} * Púrpura. |Mc|15|17}}, Avaliação O erro, neste caso, foi de considerar-se duas palavras distintas como tendo, literalmente, dois significados distintos, o que não confere: *Escarlate: De cor vermelha muito viva. Tecido de seda ou lã dessa mesma cor. *Púrpura: Cor vermelha. Antigo tecido vermelho que servia para trajes e outros usos. :- Fonte: ''Michaelis 2000 - Moderno Dicionário da Língua Portuguesa, edição exclusiva. Editora Melhoramentos e Reader's Digest.'' Ou seja, a mesma coisa. Ou o texto se refere a um tecido de cor vermelha (seja mais intenso escarlate ou menos intenso), o que seria o caso das traduções "manto/capa escarlate", ou o se refere a um antigo tipo de tecido de seda que servia para trajes e outros usos e que era de cor avermelhada, que daria na tradução "manto/capa de escarlate/púrpura". A questão que ficaria de fora é o caso da Bíblia da Sociedade Bíblica Britânica, que traduz o termo para "carmesim". Mesmo assim, escarlate também pode ser um tipo de carmesim, e a própria definição de carmesim em si significa "vermelho carregado, vermlho-cravo, cor vermelha carregada", ou seja, também é vermelho, sendo a definição "carmesim" mais próximo do escarlate do que do púrpura. Sem dúvida que esta foi uma boa "pegadinha". Quem levou a cruz de Jesus? Argumento * Jesus levou a própria cruz. |Jo|19|17}} * Simão, o Cirineu levou a cruz de Jesus. |Mt|27|32}}, , Avaliação O filme "A Paixão de Cristo", bem como todos (ou quase todos) os filmes sobre a vida de Jesus na Terra dão a resposta a este argumento. Jesus levou a sua cruz por um tempo até o momento em que algum soldado romano mandou Simão, o Cirineu levar a cruz de Jesus, provavelmente até o Gólgota. A omissão deste fato por parte de João não implica, de maneira alguma, que isso não tenha acontecido, gerando a contradição. Ao fim, a resposta é: "ambos levaram". O que os soldados deram para Jesus beber? Argumento * Vinagre e fel. |Mt|27|34}} * Vinho e mirra. |Mc|15|23}} * Vinagre e hissopo. |Jo|19|29}} Avaliação A pergunta esta mal formulada, e isso por causa de erros de leitura. Na passagem de Mateus, os soldados dão vinagre e fel a Jesus para Ele beber que, segundo Ryrie, era uma mistura administrada às vítimas para para minorar suas dores. Sem problemas. Em Marcos, os soldados também deram vinho e mirra, um sedativoPg 1263, nota sobre Mc 15:23. a Jesus, o que de maneira nenhuma contradiz o relato de Mateus. Não há o menor problema em eles terem oferecido ambos. Já em João não há a menor sombra de afirmação de que eles deram vinagre e'' hissopo para Jesus beber, mas que o ''caniço que utilizaram para dar o vinagre a Jesus era feito de hissopo''vinagre... hissopo''. O vinagre era um vinho azedo e barato. O hissopo era provavelmente a alcaparra, cujas hastes chegam a um metro de comprimento. - Pg 1353, nota sobre João 19:29. . Além, este vinagre relatado em João não foi o mesmo que o relatado em Mateus, pois foi oferecido pouco antes de Jesus render o espírito, após a crucificação, ao contrário do relato de Mateus (e de Marcos), que foi sobre um acontecimento que ocorreu antes de Jesus ser crucificado. Além do mais, como muito bem comenta Ryrie em sua Bíblia, o vinagre da época não passava de vinho azedo e barato. Logo, é bem possível que tanto o vinagre de Mateus quanto o vinho de Marcos e João se tratassem do mesmo vinho envelhecido. O que dizia a placa acima da cabeça de Jesus? Argumento * "ESTE É JESUS, O REI DOS JUDEUS." |Mt|27|37}} * "O REI DOS JUDEUS." |Mc|15|26}} * "ESTE É O REI DOS JUDEUS." |Lc|23|38}} * "JESUS NAZARENO, REI DOS JUDEUS." |Jo|19|19}} Possíveis avaliações Há duas possíveis avaliações para este argumento: 1 Não há a menor contradição entre os relatos, apenas a infelicidade de nenhum deles apresentar uma versão completa do que estava escrito. Em outras palavras, o que estava escrito era "ESTE É JESUS NAZARENO, O REI DOS JUDEUS". O que houve foi uma perda de informação mais do que aceitável ao longo do tempo como resultado natural de relatos que, tendo sido primeiramente passados oralmente, foram registrados algum tempo após os acontecimentos (nota-se que nem todos os quatro relatores lembraram que a tabueta foi escrita em latim, grego e hebraico). Assim, cada autor foi, com o tempo, esquecendo-se de todas as palavras registradas e acabaram por relatar apenas o trecho que lembravam de toda a tabueta, ou ainda resolveram não escrever tudo senão a parte que, por algum motivo desconhecido, lhes convinha. Apesar dessa infelicidade, ainda assim nenhum dos quatro textos se contradiz; antes, se complementam. 2 Outra possibilidade pode estar relacionada às três línguas registradas na tabueta. Considerando-se a possibilidade de ter sido escrito algo diferente em cada língua, é possível que cada autor tenha se lembrado do registro de uma única das três, provavelmente Marcos e Lucas tendo se referido à mesma língua (julgando ser Lucas um grego, talvez para a versão grega), tendo Lucas lembrado-se do "Este é", coisa que Marcos apenas omitiu (provavelmente por esquecimento ou perda de informação, uma vez que ele não presenciou a crucificação). Uma organização possível seria: João, com pouca cultura por ser pescador, relatou a versão em hebraico. Mateus, já tendo sido cobrador de impostos pelo governo romano e, portanto, possivelmente sabendo latim, a versão em latim. E Lucas, sendo grego, junto de Marcos em versão não-completa, a versão em grego. O levantamento de tal suposição acaba por gerar três problemas. O primeiro é: como Lucas e Marcos teriam chegado à versão em grego se não estavam presentes? Pois João conhecia a versão em hebraico e Mateus, hebraico e latim. Tal pergunta pode ser respondida pelo fato de Lucas talvez ter se convertido por intermédio de um grego ou conhecedor da língua grega, ou por um anônimo que estava presente na crucificação e relatou isso a Lucas ou a alguém que, por fim, relatou a Lucas e/ou a Marcos. Outra possibilidade é de o próprio apóstolo Paulo ter presenciado a crucificação (considerando-se que, naquela época, ele possivelmente já era membro do Sinédrio e obviamente teria se interessado por um evento que mexeu com a cidade inteira) e, sabendo o grego, ter sido o que relatou a história para Lucas e Marcos, ambos conhecidos de Paulo. Poderia-se perguntar o porque de Paulo não ter relatado isso em suas cartas, mas a resposta poderia ser achada na perseguição de Paulo que, tendo visto Jesus morrer, não aceitou quando seus discípulos afirmaram que Ele havia ressuscitado, tornando-se o perseguidor, passando a forte defensor da ressurreição do mortos depois de ter visto o próprio Jesus ressuscitado. Outro problema seria: Por que Marcos utilizaria a versão grega, sendo judeu e discípulo de Pedro? É possível que tenha sido por influência de Paulo, de quem era discípulo. O outro problema de tal suposição é que ela leva a perguntar: "Por que os romanos escreveriam as frases de formas diferentes em cada língua?". Poderia supor-se uma questão de espaço, tendo começado a escrever pela frase mais comprida (pela tradução, a versão em latim, que justificadamente ficaria em cima), depois a intermediária (em hebraico, já que era a língua daquela nação) e, uma vez faltando muito pouco espaço para o grego, uma frase menor. Por outro lado, o simples fato de que uma frase nem sempre fica idêntica quando é traduzida para outra língua já basta para responder igualmente a este problema. Ambos os ladrões insultaram Jesus? Argumento * Ambos os ladrões insultaram Jesus. |Mt|27|44}}, * Só um ladrão insultou Jesus. |Lc|23|39|42}} Avaliação É bem possível que, inicialmente, ambos os ladrões tenham insultado a Jesus e, após Ele ter dito as palavras "Pai, perdoa-os...", um dos ladrões tenha reconhecido a soberania do Senhor, arrependendo-se imediatamente. Quais foram as últimas palavras de Jesus? Argumento * "Deus meu, Deus meu, por que me desamparaste?" |Mt|27|46}} * "Pai, nas tuas mãos entrego o meu espírito." |Lc|23|46}} * "Está consumado." |Jo|19|30}} Avaliação Este erro está na questão de que nenhum dos evangelhos contam toda a história, mas cada qual conta uma parte, muitas vezes repetindo a mesma história. No entanto, antes mesmo de responder já se pode tirar a argumentação em cima de Mateus, pois em Jesus ainda fala mais alguma coisa, o que deixa implícito que o texto apontado de Mateus não foi a última fala dele. A questão, logo, está nas duas últimas das três passagens apontadas. Do que o centurião chamou Jesus quando ele morreu? Argumento * O Filho de Deus. |Mt|27|54}}, * Um homem justo. |Lc|23|47}} Avaliação Creio haver duas possíveis respostas a este questionamento: Argumentação indireto Uma possibilidade é que, na prática (isto é, no fato histórico), o centurião tenha chamado Jesus por Filho de Deus. Acontece que, sendo Jesus o Filho de Deus, nisto está implícito que Ele é um homem justo. Logo, chamar Jesus de Filho de Deus implica em chamá-Lo de homem justo, ou automaticamente chama-o assim. Logo, não há contradições por parte de Lucas, porque o centurião chamou Jesus de homem justo, só que de forma indireta. Argumentação direta Por outro lado, é totalmente cabível que o centurião tenha chamado-o de ambas as coisas. Por exemplo: "Este verdadeiramente era o Filho de Deus, um homem justo" ou "Verdadeiramente este era um homem justo, o Filho de Deus", ou ainda em momentos separados. De onde as mulheres assistiram a crucificação? Argumento * Elas estavam de pé ao longe. |Mt|27|55}}, , * Elas estavam próximas a cruz. |Jo|19|25}} Avaliação Essa é uma pergunta muito mal feita. É perfeitamente possível que as mulheres mencionadas tenham, em algum momento da crucificação, ficado em algum lugar e, depois, em outro! Haveria uma contradição se, e somente se, disse que elas estavam em lugares diferentes num mesmo momento específico. Vejamos o que dizem os textos: Notemos que todos estes versículos relatam que as mulheres estavam de longe após a morte de Jesus ou, melhor dizendo, no exato momento em que Ele expirou. Vejamos o texto em contradição: O que vemos é que o texto deixa explicitamente claro que as mulheres estavam próximas a cruz enquanto Jesus estava vivo, não quando Ele morreu. Logo, não há a menor contradição e a história é clara: houve um momento em que elas estava próximas da cruz, momento este em que ocorreu a história de João. Depois, elas se afastaram e, em seguida, Jesus morreu. Perguntas relacionadas à ressurreição de Jesus A partir deste momento, algumas perguntas são levantadas com relação a ordem de pessoas que viram Jesus ressurreto, bem como os anjos mensageiros. Esta é talvez a única parte realmente coerente deste trabalho, uma vez que, de fato, os relatos sobre as aparições de Jesus após sua ressurreição são dispostos de forma confusa - na prática, não tanto quanto é levantado nos argumentos a seguir. Quando as mulheres (ou mulher) chegaram ao sepulcro? * Enquanto ainda era escuro. |Jo|20|1}} * Ao amanhecer. |Mt|28|1}}, Quantas mulheres chegaram ao sepulcro? * Uma. |Jo|20|1}} * Duas. |Mt|28|1}} * Três. |Mc|16|1}} * Cinco ou mais. |Lc|24|1}}, Quem as mulheres viram na tumba? * Um anjo. |Mt|28|2}} * Um homem jovem. |Mc|16|5}} * Dois homens. |Lc|24|4}} * Dois anjos. |Jo|20|12}} Avaliação parcial Além da avaliação oficial, um comentário é necessário. Aqui os céticos evidentemente fizeram questão de forçar uma suposta contradição inexistente. O "home jovem" relatado em Marcos nada mais é do que um anjo (vide suas características), possivelmente o mesmo relatado em Mateus ou um dos anjos da dupla citada em João. Semelhante em Lucas. A tumba estava aberta ou fechada quando as mulheres chegaram? * A tumba estava aberta. |Lc|24|2}} * A tumba estava fechada. |Mt|28|2}} Os homens ou anjos estavam dentro ou fora da tumba quando as mulheres chegaram? * Fora. |Mt|28|2}} * Dentro. |Mc|16|5}}, , As mulheres falaram imediatamente para os discípulos? * Eles correram para falar aos discípulos imediatamente. |Mt|28|8}}, * Eles não contaram para ninguém porque ficaram com medo. |Mc|16|8}} Maria Madalena reconheceu Jesus quando ele apareceu a ela? * Ela reconheceu Jesus quando ele apareceu a ela. |Mt|28|9}} * Ela não reconheceu Jesus quando ele apareceu a ela. |Jo|20|14}} * Jesus não apareceu a ela; ela teve uma visão onde anjos lhe falaram que ele estava vivo. |Lc|24|23}} Jesus foi tocado antes da sua ascensão? * Jesus não deixou as pessoas o tocarem antes da sua ascensão. |Jo|20|17}} * Jesus permitiu as pessoas o tocarem antes da sua ascensão. |Mt|28|9}}, , Onde Jesus disse para os discípulos buscarem-no depois da sua ressurreição? * Ele lhes disse que fossem para a Galiléia. |Mt|28|10}}, * Ele lhes disse que permanecessem em Jerusalém. |Lc|24|49}}, Jesus apareceu para dez, onze ou os doze discípulos? * Dez. |Jo|20|19|24}} * Onze. |Mt|28|16}}, , , * Doze. |1Co|I Co|15|5}} Avaliação geral Para se refutar todas estas perguntas, recorro à Harmonia entre os Evangelhos de A. R. Fausset, que narra os eventos na seguinte ordem: Quando o céu foi criado? Argumento * O céu foi criado quando a terra foi criada. |Mt|25|34}} * O céu foi criado depois da ascensão de Jesus. |Jo|14|2}} Avaliação Este é um apontamento muito mal feito. Em primeiro lugar, em nenhum dos dois momentos Jesus está falando da "criação do céu". Logo, a passagem de João jamais afirma que "o céu foi criado depois da ascenção de Jesus" já a partir desse ponto. Notemos o que diz os textos: e Note que, na primeira passagem, Jesus está a dizer do ponto de vista futurístico: Ele está se colocando no futuro, no Dia do Senhor, enquanto que, em João, Ele está a falar de antes, falando do que viria a fazer. Note que a parte do texto de João que diz "Na casa de meu Pai há muitas moradas" justamente está dizendo que "o céu existe antes da ascensão de Jesus", contrariando o apontamento feito pelo cético. A pergunta, no entanto, faz sentido quando colocada da seguinte forma: "Desde quando que os lugares para os salvos estão preparados?", com as seguintes argumentações: "Desde a fundação do mundo", ou "após a ascenção de Jesus, antes de sua segunda vinda?", o que não foi o que o cético apontou. Mateus